Far Longer Than Forever
by Stratagem
Summary: Prince Takashi and Princess Allura were destined from childhood to get married, but an evil sorcerer steals away Allura and transforms her into a swan. While Shiro searches for her, Allura is determined to rescue herself with the help of some unexpected friends. Swan Princess AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.

A/N: Soooo…Swan Princess AU! Sort of follows the 1994 movie plot. Sort Of. I don't know, just have some fantasy fluff and magic. Also, everyone's human, huzzah.

* * *

 **Far Longer Than Forever**

Prologue

The castle was spilling over with visiting dignitaries and royalty from the surrounding countries. Everyone was gathered to celebrate the birth of Princess Allura, Alfor and Fala's beautiful daughter. She was a few months old now, but these sorts of things took time to plan and coordinate.

Laughter filled the halls and conversation flowed along with the wine. Blue and gold pennants snapped to and fro at the tops of towers, and stringed quartets on multiple balconies played melodies written for the occasion.

A prosperous country with respected leaders, Altea had numerous allies among its neighboring nations, many of whom had come to visit and join the festivities. It was going to be a week-long affair since Alfor never did anything by halves, but today was to be the main event.

The main hall was packed with guests wanting to see the princess and present their gifts. Among the adults, a few royal children were racing about, ducking around massive dresses and diving under tables. Admiral Kolivan knew that his own unruly charge would like to take off after the other royal halfpints if given the chance, so he kept a firm grip on Prince Takashi's shoulder. The three-year-old still tried to pull away from him, tugging at his hand.

"I goes now," the prince demanded.

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Kolivan replied crisply. "Don't you want to give the princess her present?"

"No."

"You have to."

Takashi scrunched up his face in a pout. "No."

"That's unfortunate. You don't have a choice." As the current regent, Kolivan was doing his best to raise the young prince the way his parents would have wanted, but sometimes it was difficult. He had never been great around children, and now he was expected to turn one into a great ruler. He would be lucky if Takashi survived childhood honestly.

Picking up the prince, Kolivan took another step forward, putting them near Alfor, Fala and the very pink basinet. Alfor's aide, Coran, was off to the side and chattering with the king of Nalquod, Blaytz. In Kolivan's arms, Takashi squirmed and wriggled, determined to get down. What a stubborn child. Finally it was their turn.

"Admiral Kolivan, it's good to see you," Alfor said, smiling as he extended a hand to the naval hero, "And Prince Takashi as well."

Kolivan resituated Takashi so he could grasp Alfor's arm. "Thank you for inviting us, your highness."

Takashi frowned at Alfor and then craned to the side, nearly pulling out of Kolivan's arms, so he could see into the basinet. "What's that?"

"The princess," Kolivan said, wanting to heave a huge sigh, "The one we've been talking about for the past few months."

"Can play?" Takashi asked.

"Definitely not," Kolivan replied, "She's far too small."

Takashi considered this for a moment. "No play hard? Be nice."

"No playing at all."

Queen Fala laughed and walked over to them, bending down and scooping the tiny princess out of her basinet. Nestling Allura into the crook of her arm, she turned toward the young prince so he could get a better look at her. "Prince Takashi, meet Princess Allura."

Takashi waved at the sleeping princess. "Hi, Luha."

Kolivan fished the gift that they had brought out of his pocket and held it out to Takashi. "Do you want to give her this?"

It was a silver necklace, much too big for a baby but perfect for when she was older. The pink diamond in the middle glittered in the sunlight that poured through the window near the royal dais, and Takashi's eyes grew huge as he reached for it. Kolivan pulled it back, recognizing that look. "You must give it to the princess."

Takashi nodded. "Luha."

"Exactly," Kolivan said, relinquishing it to Takashi's grabby toddler hand.

The prince clutched it close, holding the necklace to his chest. Kolivan dreaded the idea of prying it out of his hands, but that's when the baby princess opened her eyes. She blinked and wriggled, one hand escaping from her silky blanket, and Takashi stared at her. He slowly held the necklace out to her, and it caught the baby's gaze. She cooed and watched it come closer before she reached out to touch it, her teeny fingers brushing the cool metal.

Takashi grinned. "F'Luha," he said, giving the necklace to Queen Fala.

"It's wonderful, thank you," the queen said, offering a small curtsey to the little prince. He bobbed forward, clumsily mimicking a bow even though Kolivan was still holding him. Leaning forward as far as he could, he poked Allura in the cheek before Kolivan could stop him.

"Cute."

"Takashi, no," Kolivan said, pulling her back, but the princess giggled and burbled at the boy.

Next to his wife, Alfor smirked. "She certainly is cute, Takashi," he said proudly, looping an arm around his wife. His cunning blue eyes locked on the prince and then moved to Kolivan. "You know, they are quite close in age."

Ah. Kolivan had somewhat expected this kind of talk, seeing how political alliances were terribly important and betrothals were a part of life for royals. However, he didn't want to rush into anything, especially since the children were young.

"What are you proposing?"

"Nothing formal," Alfor said with a grin, "Allura will get to choose for herself in the end. But it can't hurt to nudge them in an advantageous direction, can it?"

A marriage alliance between Marmora and Altea would be useful to both countries and it made sense seeing how the bordered each other with only a massive lake separating them. Together, they would wield an economic and military power that their continent had not seen before.

Kolivan stayed stoic as Takashi grabbed his braid and yanked on it. "Go on…"


End file.
